Hangover Patrol
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day seven hundred and twenty-one: The morning after the party, Finn and Kurt check in with everyone they drove home.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 34th cycle. Now cycle 35!_

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR TWO ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!<strong> - Within days it will have been two years since I've started this Gleekathon, and like last year I'm dedicating the cycle to commemorating my 21 favorite one shots or chapter stories from year two (up to the point where I did the planning ;)) A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should get a second shot ;)

Last year there were three categories, but this year I've added two new ones: **Prequel**, **Sequel**, **POV Swap**, and now **Alternate Ending**, and **Additional Scenes**. In no particular order... **Today's story** is a Sequel to #586-588 "Designated Drivers" _a New Directions story originally posted from May 30th to June 1st 2011._

* * *

><p><strong>"Hangover Patrol"<br>Finn, Kurt, New Directions & Blaine **

In the morning, Kurt had woken up, almost forgetting the events of the night before, like they had been part of one heck of a trippy dream… or nightmare… maybe a bit of both. What made him certain it was real though was the ache in his neck. He hadn't dared sleep in the bed… with him… If he woke up in the middle of the night and mistook… something… Kurt could have lost whatever progress he'd made with him, and then where would this have put them. Still he couldn't deny that sitting up from the floor and seeing his face buried in the pillow there… He was kind of beautiful there… he could have just reached out, touched his face, and…

"Kurt?" there was a whisper and a light knock at the door, and he startled. Finn came in, taking in the scene, Blaine asleep in the bed and Kurt's head poking up from sitting on the floor. Finn bowed his head, indicated for Kurt to follow him into the hall. He got up, stretching out his back before tiptoeing his way to meet his stepbrother. "We should probably call up the others, make sure they're alright."

"Yeah, definitely," Kurt nodded.

"We know Blaine's fine… right?"

"Oh, yeah, he's… fine," Kurt blinked, running a hand through his hair. "I'll just… call mine, and you call yours. Is it too early though?"

"I think we're fine," Finn promised him. The two of them returned to their rooms, with five or six calls to make each. Finn sat down and stared at his phone, wondering who to call first… He knew who he wanted to call first, but whether he should… that was another thing. Maybe he could let her sleep more… With that in mind, he decided to deal with the boys first. He dialled up Puck and was answered with a string of muffled swears. "H-hey, so you're alright, good… See you later," he hung up. He didn't think he would get the same reaction with Artie at least. He dialled him next. It took three rings, then half a fourth…

"Please no loud noises, my head is reaching critical mass…" came a slow voice.

"Hey, it's Finn. How are you doing?"

"I'll put it this way, right now I'm glad I can't get up. Of course I have no idea what my parents are going to say about that…" There was a groan. "Can I sleep?"

"Yeah, definitely." After hanging up, Finn scratched his head. He wanted to get through with Lauren's call next, but he imagined that might go about as Puck's call had gone… or worse… but he had to get through it. So he dialled and waited.

"What?" was the answer he got, loud enough to make him fumble the phone for a moment.

"It's… Finn… Are you alright?"

"I've got… questions," her voice calmed now. "And also I can't seem to find my glasses."

"Oh, I've got those," he remembered. "You gave them to me, said to hang on to them or you might end up sitting on them. I'll bring them to you later," he told her and she mumbled a quick goodbye before hanging up on him. He sighed, resettling. Three to go… He supposed he should check in with Brittany next. He wasn't sure what to expect from her, really. She could be odd even when she was sober, so hung over Brittany would be…

"Hi Finn!" came a cheery voice even before he could announce himself. He blinked.

"Hey… Brittany… you alright?"

"Yeah!" He heard some noises in the background that seemed to be right out of a horror movie. "Just giving Lord Tubbington a bath," she replied in a singing voice. His eyes grew wide – either she was excellent at dealing with hangovers or she was still a little bit drunk…

"Okay, well, uh, I'll talk to you later, right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" she asked. "Did something happen to the school?"

"No, it's still there…" he promised.

"Okay, I… Wait!" she suddenly called out. "Finn, I have to go. Lord Tubbington, get back h…" was the last he heard before the line went dead. He stared at the phone for a beat more before realizing who he had left to call. He sighed, knowing he had to get through it. He called up Quinn first, and was greeted not by her but by her mother. Instinctively he sat up straight.

"Hey… Mrs. Fabray… It's Finn. I just wanted to see… Can I speak to Quinn, please?"

"She's asleep," Judy replied.

"Right. Okay, well I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"She'll be fine. Thank you for driving her home."

"Yeah, of course…" he nodded. There was a silence after this, and Finn wasn't sure what to say… What else could he say? "Well… Bye…" Judy said her goodbyes and they hung up. Finn sighed. He just had one more call to make. No matter how difficult or odd the other ones had been though, this could possibly be the hardest one to make. Still, he dialled. He waited… waited… No answer. Maybe she was sleeping… It was early, after all… He couldn't convince his heart though apparently, as it beat rapidly. He redialled, waited again… no answer. He could go over there, but… He'd gotten up at some point and hadn't paid attention to it. He dialled for a third time, already looking for his keys…

"Hello?" came a groggy voice and he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Rachel, hi…"

"Finn, it's early, I…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're alright, you know, after the party last night…"

"Well I've never been hung over before… Frankly I am not liking it…"

"Yeah, it really sucks. I know your dads are still away, if you want I can come over and help…"

"N-no, I'll be fine, don't worry," she cut him off… He supposed he had that coming.

"Okay… If you need anything though…"

"I know," she promised before they hung up. He sighed, putting his phone down… So it was done now… He might as well check and see how Kurt had done.

After going back in his room – and losing a moment looking still at the sleeping Blaine – he had gone in the corner with his phone. He supposed after Blaine, the next person he wanted to check in on was logical. He dialled her up and waited.

"…lo," he caught the second half of the greeting as the phone probably got close enough.

"Hey, Mercedes, how are you?" he tried not to speak too loud, craning his neck to make sure Blaine hadn't stirred.

"I've been better," she grumbled. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"I'm sorry," he told her. "But other than that, everything's fine?"

"Oh yeah, I'm super," she replied.

"Sarcasm, that's all I needed," he almost sounded relieved. "Go back to sleep."

"Yeah, alright, b…" the phone had already left her ear. He decided to go for Santana next, get it done. It took a few rings, and when she answered he didn't so much hear a voice as much as… He winced, waited. When it stopped, it took a few more moments before she answered.

"Hey…" her voice was even raspier than usual.

"So I won't ask if you've been sick," he shuddered.

"You're sober, you don't get to be funny," she frowned.

"You're hung over, you don't get to decide," he returned. "How are you doing? You know, except for that." He heard the low muttering of what he assumed were curses in Spanish.

"Yes, Boy Scout, now if you'll excuse me…" she hung up. Okay, so that was almost fun… Now for the love birds… He almost expected to call one of them and discover Mike had doubled back to go stay with Tina just as they'd been wanting to, but he called Mike's first and got an answer.

"I can't talk," he whispered. "If they find out I was drunk, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Okay, I'll let you go then," Kurt nodded – he assumed he was okay. He called Tina next and got much the same treatment.

"Shh, Kurt, have to be quiet…" she still slurred a bit.

"You know they can't hear me, right?" he told her. So that was that. Now it just left one. He dialled up Sam and waited. The voice that answered was small, a girl… What was her name again… "Morning… Stacey, right? Sam's sister?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Can I speak with him?" He heard Stacey go to him, and from what Kurt heard he realized Sam had been sleeping. It was too late to stop the girl from waking him though, and finally he came on the line. "Hey, Sam, sorry to wake you, I just wanted to see that you were okay."

"Yeah, just a headache, but I'll be fine," he assured. "I'm sorry I can't really talk."

"No worries. Talk to you later." He'd barely hung up when there was a knock at his door. He looked up to find it was Finn. "All clear here," Kurt revealed, getting up to go meet him. "You?"

"Same here," Finn nodded.

"Okay, well, go, I don't want to wake…" he indicated the bed. Finn answered silently and bowed out. Kurt looked back to Blaine in the bed… It had been a good night, awkward Rachel and Blaine kiss aside… He was kind of liking morning though…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
